


【马壳】突发（ABO）

by Jean12345678901



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean12345678901/pseuds/Jean12345678901
Summary: 就是一篇简单粗暴的肉。超级短。不要脸系列





	【马壳】突发（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc、勿上升、tag不适会删
> 
> 马壳

大概如李相赫一般即使在休赛期也完全不记得自己的发情期的Omega也是独有的一份了吧。张景焕在打开门接住浑身滚烫的有些神志不清的Omega甚至怀疑自己开启了异世界的大门。

自他们上一次见面已经有两三个月了，他过两天就要前往中国，昨天结束了最后一次直播，他自己的心情也不算特别好，然而今天在家里休息却收到了这么大份的“惊喜”。张景焕把怀里已经腿软的浑身黏腻的Omega放到床上任由对方扯自己的衣服的时候也是有些无奈，然而这么大份的惊喜不收可不是他的风格，他低下头吻住已经完全发情的中单，任由两人的咖啡味与牛奶味交缠在一起。

已经完全发情的Omega浑身滚烫脑子里也不是很清醒，被吻住的时候只是觉得这个味道是他最喜欢的味道就哼哼着凑得更近，从相叠的唇间吐出几个含混不清的字词。张景焕顺手把对方的外套丢在地上，考虑到李相赫的发情期向来迅猛而快速，就先凑上前打算先咬对方的后颈给对方一个临时标记，而原本舒服的完全不想动的Omega却在张景焕凑近他的后颈时猛地一缩，伸手捂住了后颈。  
张景焕被对方的动作一惊，他回头看向李相赫，就发现对方眼眶红红地看着他，虽然知道这是Omega发情的时候的生理反应，张景焕还是有一种自己似乎欺负了对方的感觉，下意识地就想道歉，却见李相赫的脸不知为何越来越红了，两人僵在原地好一会儿，张景焕才听到对方低垂着头吐出几个字，“.……标记我。”  
张景焕一开始还以为自己听错了，他还没有进入易感期，所以其实此时Omega的发情期他还是保持了三分理智，毕竟两个人都疯起来到时候真的出事了怎么办，他花了两秒钟来处理自己因为听到这三个字而一瞬间几乎疯狂的欲望，压抑着说道，“.……相赫你知不知道你在说什么……”  
“.……张景焕，标记我。”对面的世最中却完全没有胆怯，李相赫伸手脱掉自己的衣服，顺便解开了自己的裤子，Omega的气味越发的浓郁起来，他顺手把自己的裤子丢下床，凑近张景焕，“.……还是说，你不敢？”  
回应他的是张景焕瞬间压下的凶狠的吻。  
李相赫在被咖啡味的信息素包围的时候满脑子就已经不复刚刚的清明了，他模模糊糊地想，要的就是这个效果，一个人疯狂太没意思了，怎么着也要拉着两个人一起疯狂才算回本……

当然如果世最中先生能记住每次都是自己撩拨对方，而自己从来没有好下场这件事就好了。

三个月前曾含进过Alpha粗大阴茎的地方还稍微保留了一些记忆，而且正处于发情期，然而当李相赫真的将对方的阴茎含到底的时候还是忍不住瑟缩了一下，双手无力地撑在对方的胸前，两条修长的腿软绵绵地盘在对方的腰间，眼眶显而易见地又红了。张景焕侧头去吻对方的眼角，压抑着在李相赫耳边说道，“我动了。”在李相赫还没反应过来的时候掐着对方的腰就是又一个深入。李相赫完全压抑不住自己的喘息，他闭上眼睛想逃避这一波又一波的疯狂快感，却让自己后穴的感觉越发的清晰，李相赫甚至觉得他可以从后穴描摹出对方阴茎的形状，这个明显带着色情意味的想法让李相赫有一种莫名的羞耻感，他下意识夹紧了穴肉，得到了张景焕的一声闷哼以及更加有力地顶弄，敏感的地方被找到，对方毫不含糊地一次又一次撞上那处，逼出一声又一声完全无法压抑的黏腻呻吟，Omega整个人都被操软了，靠在Alpha的身上颤抖喘息，不时又被Alpha的动作逼出带着泣音的哭腔，张景焕低下头去舔弄对方的脖颈，得到了Omega完全没有反抗意味的不要，他低低笑了声，凑到对方的耳边说道，“相赫也是坏孩子呢……”手上玩弄对方乳头的动作也越发放肆，让世最中完全没有办法反抗地发出更多好听的呻吟，“自己腰都在动呢……”“.……别说……恩，唔……”李相赫无力地摇头，泪水顺着眼角就直接落了下来，却也完全无法反驳对方的话语，接着就又一次被顶到了敏感点上。  
Omega的穴腔像是无尽的欲望源泉，张景焕只觉得对方的后穴潮湿而紧致，温软湿热，哪怕是轻轻地顶弄调戏，都能让Omega发出好听的声音，他也有些控制不住自己，一下顶的比一下更重，猛地抽出又狠狠刺入，对方牛奶味的信息素是一种别样的甜腻诱惑，他靠近对方的脖颈，不断地用牙齿和舌头玩弄着，而敏感的中单也已经是一副被玩坏的模样，只能靠在上单身上，偶尔发出低哑的呻吟。  
而也就在此时，上单偶然触碰到的地方却让中单猛地一跳，竟是连呻吟都发不出了，而张景焕也是一愣以后立刻知道自己找对了地方，他上前去舔弄对方的耳朵，发出低沉的笑声，而这笑声中所蕴含的意味也让中单成功地又一次红了脸，刚刚还温吞的快感立刻随着对方的动作而变得猛烈而刺激起来，中单沙哑的呻吟中彻底带上了哭腔。发情期的Omega本身便是为了欲望而生的生物，Alpha的造访让生殖腔稍微矜持了一下就开放了通道，生殖腔被撬开的感觉也让Omega无声地达到了高潮，又一次射出稀薄的液体，整个人仿佛从水里捞出来一样，靠在Alpha身上大声喘气，只觉得自己整个人都被贯穿了。  
而另一边的Alpha更是觉得自己原本还能压抑住的本能此时已经没办法克制，他低声说了句对不起，接着就是直接掐住Omega的腰，猛地抽出又狠狠撞进对方的生殖腔里，速度快的Omega简直无法承受。李相赫被猛烈席卷全身的快感所震惊，然而想逃的动作还没做出来就被Alpha压进床里，十指相扣的瞬间张景焕已经狠狠咬上了对方的后颈，原本以为已经没办法更强的快感一瞬间达到顶峰，李相赫还没为自己惨痛的又一次挑衅做出回应，就已经被送上了无上的巅峰，眼前一片泛白，只有Alpha微凉的精液射进生殖腔的感觉明显而刺激，Omega整个人颤抖着接受来自Alpha的标记，而一直在空气中晕染的信息素也又一次染上了属于另一个人的味道。

Alpha的结要等大概一个小时才会消退，李相赫被张景焕抱起来的时候整个人都快晕倒了，他发出近乎气音的呻吟，手毫无力气地锤在对方身上，“……混蛋……唔，这是要……干什么……”“喝水。”张景焕对这样的相连其实也不好受，他忍不住又在对方的生殖腔里稍微动作了一下，觉得自己又要硬了。“混蛋Alpha没有不应期的……唔，吗。”李相赫伸手接过对方手上的水瓶的时候简直是感觉下一秒自己就要掉下去了，他小口小口几乎是嘬吮着杯子里的水，接着就被对方的动作弄得拿不稳东西，手中的水瓶掉落在地摊上，随即而来的是Alpha又一次带着欲望的声音，“……再来？”“到底是谁的发情期啊……”李相赫忍不住怼了回去，接着就被放在了桌子上，只能又一次发出呻吟。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 可以看做之前那篇《独角戏》后续，以及大概没有后续。）  
> 锻炼车技的作品，很水，超级菜，疯狂卡文，心态很崩。（  
> 回去重温了一万遍觉得写的很好的ABO的肉，然而并没有什么卵用，溜了溜了。  
> （想写的原因是昨天大半夜突然想写他们谈恋爱）  
> （结果不知道为什么突然变成了上【哔——】）  
> （真让人迷茫。）


End file.
